


So Emotional (Baby)

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nina gets loved on.AU maybe?





	So Emotional (Baby)

Shuga follows the other eliminated girls back to the car as they wait for Nina’s car to leave. She had watched Nina pack quietly from the backstage area, her heart aching for the other Queen. She knew when they got back to the hotel she would have to find a way back to Nina’s room. Thankfully the other Queen was only the other side of her room. 

She had emerged first, racing for the elevators, hiding away as it rose, her thoughts cloudy even as she heard the elevator clang on arrival. She knew, too well, what it was to cry. To feel lost. Like you didn’t matter and she knew she couldn’t let Nina feel the same way. 

“Nina?”

She had knocked softly on the Queen’s door, hating herself for not waiting for Brooke but wanting to be sure Nina was alright. Nina had not answered and Shuga felt her heart drop, knocking harder.

“NINA. Open the damn door...”

She could hear Nina crying now, the quiet finally replaced. Now she just had to hope Nina would answer the door. Brooke had arrived finally, sighing as she nudged Shuga aside to use the key in the door. 

“We’re coming in Nina...”

The two Queens had frozen in the door, staring at the mess before Brooke pushed the door closed, clicking the lock on. She moved to join Nina on the bed, curling naturally around the other Queen, sighing when Nina clung to her. Shuga had paused then joined them, pressing a soft kiss to Nina’s shoulder as she settled behind her. 

“Baby....”

“I’m sorry Shug I just...”

“It’s okay.”

Shuga soothed quietly.

“I get it baby, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“Your face...”

“I don’t care.”

Shuga spoke softly, fiercely. 

“I don’t care if it was cakey. At least you were tender....”

“I’m sorry Nina...”

Brooke whispered, kissing the Queen’s forehead. 

“Just.... stay?”

“Of course.”

Both other Queens agreed softly. Brooke had smiled slightly at Shuga over Nina’s shoulder, both Queens knew that they would protect their soft Queen. They had both fallen in love with her personality early, now they knew she had a soft heart to match. They would look after her, as much as possible.


End file.
